What is it like?
by darklynxproductions
Summary: What is it like to cry? What is is like to feel so alone? What is it like to feel as if you cant breath? What is it like to lose everything you had in the blink of an eye? Warning strong language in chapter 3 and beyond
1. Chapter 1

What is it like to cry?

What is is like to feel so alone?

What is it like to feel as if you cant breath?

What is it like to lose everything you had in the blink of an eye?

What is it like to be a loser no one wants?

What is it like when your friends leave you for the person who was your enemy?

What is it like to know you've been lied to for years?

What is it like to be betrayed by the ones you needed most the ones you trusted?

~Osctober 5th 20XX~

"Dame-Tsuna get up" I heard a voice calling me to get up. I just couldn't my body felt numb. I felt so cold. I couldn't movie I didn't move. I opened my eyes. I knew what was waiting for me. PAIN.

"yes reborn." then I got out of my bed. I slowly got changed. I knew I would be late, I simply just didn't care. After last nights dream I didn't care about anything anymore, because I knew it's going to happen in real life.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Tsuna saw his friends. Today was a day he was running early.**

**He started running towards them yelling there names.**

"**Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ohayo" the slowly turned and looked at him with an annoyed face.**

"**oh, Good morning sawada" they both said.**

**Then they walked away as if he was nothing. No a second thought of him.**

**They went and started hanging out with mochida.**

**Kyouya rushed at him for a fight, then he walked away " you Herbivore, aren't even worth my time." no a second thought about tsuna.**

**For the rest of the day he didn't speak to any of his "friends" no one talked to him, he didn't talk to anyone. Tsuna felt alone betrayed. Tsuna never cried. I knew it would end soon.**

**When he got home Reborn was waiting for him.**

"**Welcome Home Dame Tsuna"**

"**I am back Reborn."**

"**Tsunayoshi Sawada We need to talk"**

**Then both men went into a room alone to talk.**

"**Tsuna you are useless, no one wants you, everyone is just pretending, they had enough, and you are no longer Vongola Decimo. You where just a replacement for a little while. The real Vongola Juudaimai is Mochida. So from today of you have nothing to do with me or the others."**

**Tsuna just stood there frozen. He didn't cry he didn't make a sound. He didn;t want the others to see how hurt he really was.**

"**Fine get out of my house as fast as you can." He said in a cold tone that made reborn shiver.**

"**I Said leave your unwanted hear, unneeded, you have a student to tutor, don't let me hold you back," he sope is a harsher tone. Reborn did nothing but comply. He slowly walked out of the house. Tsuna went to his room and fell onto his bed. He didn't want to move. He just sat there, although he was broken, he didn't let it show. Not a tear was shed from him. Not a tear he will shed.**

**~Flashback End~**

my hyper intuition was telling me this dream was predicting what will happen soon.

I knew I couldn't do anything. I slowly put the dream into motion.

I turned to reborn.

"Get out." he looked at me. Funny he just stood there.

"Reborn, I said get out. Get out of my room, get out of my house, get out of my life," I said. He looked at me shocked. Mt tone has gone cold.

"No dame-Tsuna Not yet."

"Reborn I wasn't asking I was telling." then I grabbed my bag and walked to School.

On my way to school I spotted my so called friends. They didn't even notice me as I passed them. No a single hello. They where to busy with Mochida.

In the class room I entered early everyone was surprised to see me early.

That included my "friends" I payed them no mind and went to my seat.

Mochida walk up to my desk.

"Not so tough now Sawada, you have no friends, I can split you like a twig."

"A twig is the only thing you can split, I bet I can take you out and send you too the hospital."

then Mochida snapped. He thought he took my power now that he had my friends he was wrong.

"Mochida, no Vongola Decimo, take care of them." that's when mochida's eyes widened.

"How t-t-the hell did you knowa bout that," mochida stuttered. I looked over to yamamoto he was giving mochida a worried look not me, the only look he was giving me was disgust and pity. Same with hayato.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, go sit down, class is about to begin." I stated, then Mochida walked away.

I Decided, I will make them regret losing me, ill make friends, study harder, train on my own.

Try my best to be a better me. That is so when they see me they will regret losing me, not just as a friend, but as a person in general. I was going to change. After reborn would leave I'm going to leave as well to be better. When I come back they would never guess I was the same person. That was my resolve.

~after school~

Reborn was waiting for me. Just like the dream.

I bet he was going to say exactly the same thing.

And he did. He thought I would cry, I would beg for him to stay.

But he got it wrong, im going to make them beg for me back.

Yes I am lonely. Yes it is hard to breath. Yes I feel betrayed.

Yes I lost everything. But I am going to make them want me back.

Although I don't know what I am thinking. Why would I want to go back after what happened.

~Time skip~

~Around dinner time~

I started packing everything I could. From the big things to the little things. I packed my gloves and pills (I don't need the pills but they are just in case). Then I went down stairs and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

~Three Years Later~

the whole class was discussing the new transfer student.

They started thing about what type of person he was.

The only people who weren't curious were, Mochida, Takeshi, and Hayato.

They where more worried about the mafia.

The teacher walked in. "Ok everyone, our new students are out side."

at that everyone sat down. They wanted to know who they were.

"ok everyone we have two new students, they came from Italy treat them nicely ok, Come in guys."

Then two young men walked inside one everyone noticed right away

"Tsuna." two of the students yelled.

Tsuna simply brushed it off.

"Konichiwa minna, I am Takaiyashi Tsunaysohi, lets get along."

the other student next to him spoke up.

"Ohayo, I am Takaiyashi Luka, I am Tsuna's brother and best friend, let get along." then luka winked.

The girls squeaked.

Everyone was gushing over the brothers. All the girls wanted to talk to them, all the guys wanted to be friends with them.

"Ok minna. Calm down, Tsunayoshi you'll sit next to Takeshi, Luka you sit next to Hayato, Boys please raise your hands,"

then the boys walked to there seats.

Once Tsuna sat down Takeshi turned to him. He smiled his bright smile.

"Tsuna, where did you go, everyone was worried about you."

"Takeshi, I am surprised you guys recognized me, just because I am back doesn't mean you can just talk to me as a friend. You're the one who abandoned me, I hope you and Mochida are happy." He let out a small smile. Then his face went serious.

~Time Skip: Lunch Time~

"Luka, Lets go to the roof."

Luka nodded with a giant smile.

Then they started to the roof together.

Ever since Luka met tsuna he decided to follow the cute little brunette.

**[Flash back]**

**Tsuna has been roaming around the woods for his training. **

**He has been in the woods for three days.**

**While roaming around tsuna passed a boy not to much younger than he.**

**The boy looked weak and vulnerable.**

**This kind looked like he was going to die.**

**Tsuna gently walked up to the boy.**

"**Hey are you all right."**

**The boy looked up at him with big green eyes and shook his head.**

"**Oh, here eat this," he handed this boy some fruit he had.**

**The boy smiled a bright smile and ate it.**

"**Thank you kind sir, I'm Luka Hanson, who may you be."**

"**I am Tsuna, nice to meet you, do you want to travel with me, ill make sure you have food and water and are safe."**

"**Yup, kind sir if you don't mind Nii-chan"**

**[Flashback end]**

"Luka, sit my Cute little brother," Luka agreed and sat.

"Gym is comimg up are you ready" Luka nodded.

Luka wasn't much of a talker.

"Nii-chan, the guy I sat next to... was he one of them."

Tsuna nodded.

{Some where else}

Mochida, and co[1] walked up to the roof to eat. Once the got there they heard His voice.

The decided to sit and wait and listen to what they where talking about.

"So, luka Enough about Vongola, lets talk about something else."

at this everyones ears popped up.

"Yes Nii-chan, are the others coming,"

"No Luka I am sorry it's just you and me."

"Oh well I am ok with that, I love you Tsuna-nii,"

"Luka, we are visiting my mother, I haven't seen her in Three year's she's one of the people I wanna see."

[With the Brothers]

luka was getting drowsy, his eyelids got heavier. He closed his eyes and napped on tsuna's shoulder.

Once luka was passed out tsuna whishpered something so luka didn't hear.

"I love you, luka, you are probably the only one who ever cared for me."

the others opened the door takeshi irate. "Tsuna, that is a lie and you know it." he yelled

"Oh, don't go there im not in the mood, Luka is sleeping."

"Tsuna you knew everyone, love you."

"Everyone love me, haha, the day I left you all ignored me, you acted as if you didn't care, then I got home Reborn cleared everything up once I got home."

"Wait Tsuna you know reborn?" mochida asked him. Tsuna bursted out laughing.

"So I guess, No One told you," he looked over at his former friends.

"That is correct Tsuna we didn't and we still wont, that's unless you let us.

Reborn popped out of no where and spoke.

"Tsuna, we want you back this has been hell without you," reborn spoke.

**A/n: sorry this is crap but im not in the mood for great writing maybe next time.**

**Any request I might consider them for my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Reborn, does this face look like I care about the hell you've been through,"

"Tsuna, Don't be that way, you know we need you," Reborn started to plead.

It was obvious it wasn't working.

"Reborn, Here's How I see it. You abandoned me YOU said I was useless and unneeded, now your here asking me to come back, That is so FUCKIN' messed up," Tsuna said emphasizing some key words.

"Why are you being like this Tsuna?" reborn asked. His face was full of emotion you could tell he was desperate.

"Me like this, It's YOUR fault, and don't any of you call me Tsuna anymore, call me takaiyashi, I don't want you to be familiar with me." then the bell rang signaling lunch ending. Tsuna nudged luka,

He started to speak English "Luka, wake up dear brother we need to get to class."

luka's eyes fluttered open, he noticed his brother not in a good mood. He also noticed his brother spoke English to him.

So he spoke back in English.

"Yes brother, I believe Gym is next," Tsuna nodded back.

The brothers left the shocked Vongola on the roof.

~In Gym~

"OK, class today we are playing baseball," cheers erupted from the class.

"Now, we need two captains," the couch stated. Immediately Tsuna's and luka's hand went up.

They ended up as captains.

Since they thought Tsuna was still Dame-Tsuna no one wanted to be on his team.

It was set up to where luka picked all of the Vonogla guardians, and Tsuna got none.

~After the game~

tsuna's team has won. Tsuna did most of the work. Everyone was surprised.

They didn't expect Tsuna to be this good at anything. Tsuna made A bunch of home runs, hit almost every ball. He caught all the balls. They all started surrounding Tsuna for his attention.

The Vongola were getting jealous. They wanted tsuna back and all to themselves.'

they knew the made a big mistake.

~After School~

Tsuna and luka started walking to His Old House.

When he got there Nana was waiting for him.

She welcomed him back with open arms.

"Sorry Mom, for being gone so long, for leaving, for everything,"

"Oh dear, don't apologize, I am just glad I get to see my baby boy again."

"Mom I Brought a friend back, he is like a brother to me, is it OK if he stays?"

"Oh Tsu-kun Of course it is, He can stay as long as he likes,"

Nana just looked at her son with understanding eyes.

She was worried sick for him, but she wouldn't tell him that. She was just glad her baby boy was back.

Then Nana went to the kitchen to make a welcome back feast for Her son.

~Later that night~

"Tsuna are you really hear?" his dad barged into his room crying.

"Iemitsu Get Out of my room." tsuna ordered firmly.

"Tsuna why are you so mean?" Iemitsu said in a teasing crying voice.

"Dad, can you see I don't want to see you, or the vongola ever again,"

"Son just what is going on with you?"

"Iemitsu, you must not have an idea what happened three years ago, if you wanna know ask reborn."

then tsuna kicked his dad out of his room.

Just ask iemitsu was out the door Tsuna's Phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi Tsuna desu?"

Tsuna Smirked when he found out who was on the other end.

"So you are coming Back after all, See you Soon, My Love,"

the person on the other line spoke for a while the tsuna's smirk grew bigger.

Then he hung up the phone and got a good nights rest.

~The next day In class~

"OK, today we have another transfer Student, he is also from Italy, please com in sir."

the what walked through the door was nothing any of the vongola expected.

"Ohayo minna, I am Byakuran, Nice to meet you, Please take care of me." he then bowed. He then smirked at Tsuna.

"OK Everyone treat him nicely,"

Then Byakuran directed himself to the only empty desk left.

It was a lucky spot for Byakuran, it was right behind Tsuna.

"I came To Visit My love,"

"I can see Byakuran, I am glad you're here, luka is too,"

"Oh, so he missed His brother-in-law?"

Tsuna just smirked then looked forward.

Class was starting.

~After the first Class~

Takeshi and Gokudera Kept glaring at byakuran.

After class ended the walked up to him.

"Byakuran what the hell are you doing here?" Takeshi asked.

"Well this is School, so I believe I came here to learn." byakuran replied with a smirk.

"You ant I both know that not what I meant."

then byakuran slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"I am here to do what you can't, i am here to protect what needs it, I am here to fix what broken, give air to that that can't breath, something you can't do, I am here for the one and only Tsunayoshi. Now stay away from him."

Then Byakuran, Luka, and Tsuna left for their next class.

What irritated them the most was tsunayoshi was with byakuran and not them.

They don't know hoe much damage the dealt to tsuna. He was just returning the favor.

~During lunch~

[To be continued]


End file.
